powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tommy Oliver
Doktor Thomas Oliver jest jednym z najważniejszych postaci uniwersum Power Rangers, przez wielu uznawany za Legendę oraz najlepszego Rangersa wszech czasów. Był Rangersem pięciokrotnie - początkowo Zielonym Rangersem (ang. Green Ranger), następnie Białym Rangersem (ang. White Ranger), Zeo Rangersem V - Czerwonym (ang. Zeo Ranger V - Red), pierwszym Czerwonym Turbo Rangersem (ang. Red Turbo Ranger) oraz Czarnym Dino Rangersem (ang. Black Dino Ranger). Był jedną z głównych postaci w tzw. Sadze Zordona. Biografia Przed Power Rangers Przeszłość Tommy'ego jest w dużej mierze nieznana. Wiadomo, że jest potomkiem Indian oraz że ma starszego brata - Davida - a ich rodzice zmarli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach kiedy Tommy i David byli niemowlakami. Bracia po tym fakcie zostali rozdzieleni - Tommy został przygarnięty przez rodzinę Oliverów, a David przez Indianina Sama Truehearta. Do ich ponownego spotkania doszło, gdy byli nastolatkami, jednak żaden nie wiedział o istnieniu drugiego. W dzieciństwie Tommy zaczął interesować się historią a także sztukami walki, stając się niedługo mistrzem karate. MMPR Sezon 1 Tommy pojawia się pierwszy raz w pięcioczęściowej minisadze pod tytułem Zieleń kolorem zła, kiedy to przeprowadził się do Angel Grove i odbył pojedynek karate z Jasonem, który zakończył się remisem 4-4. Zyskał on respekt Jasona i miał zacząć nowe życie w nowym mieście. Podczas pierwszego dnia pobytu w liceum skutecznie przestraszył Czachę i Mięśniaka dręczących Kimberly. Między dwójką momentalnie pojawiło się uczucie. Talent Tommy'ego do walki został dostrzeżony przez Ritę, która porwała go, gdy wracał do domu, a następnie rzuciła na niego zaklęcie, przez które stał się jej posłusznym. Rita była w posiadaniu szóstej Monety Mocy i przemieniła go w Zielonego Rangersa. Po zesłaniu na Ziemię zaczarowany Tommy włamał się do Centrum Dowodzenia infekując wirusem Alfę i odłączając Zordona, a następnie wdał się w walkę z piątką wojowników bez problemu ich pokonując. Pod wpływem czaru Rity chłopak nagle zmienił swój charakter na nieco gburowaty. Od czarownicy otrzymał również broń zwaną Szablą Ciemności, która miała zapobiec zniknięciu złych mocy. Następnie Rita teleportuje Jasona do Mrocznego Wymiaru, w którym odbywa on najpierw walkę ze Złotym, a następnie z Tommym. Jason ledwo ucieka z życiem teleportowany przez przyjaciół. Podczas ataku Złotego Zielony Ranger ponownie zostaje wysłany w celu zniszczenia Centrum Dowodzenia, ale Alfa unieszkodliwia go zamykając w więzach aby poznać jego tożsamość. Mimo to Rita wyzwala go i powiększa aby pomógł Złotemu i Scorpinie. Po przybyciu do Centrum Dowodzenia piątka Rangersów dowiaduje się, że Zielony Ranger to Tommy. Kimberly spotyka go na siłowni mówiąc, że znają jego sekret, jednak ten odpowiada jej, że ona i pozostała czwórka niedługo zostanie zniszczona. Tommy otrzymuje od Rity nową broń - Smoczy Sztylet, dzięki któremu może kontrolować potężnego Smokozorda. Używając Sztyletu wybudza z wody maszynę, która atakuje Angel Grove. Alfie udaje się przywrócić łączność z Zordonem oraz aktywować Zordy. Rangersi stają do walki ze Smokozordem, zaś Jason odbywa ostateczny pojedynek z Tommym, w którym pokonuje go i niszczy Szablę Ciemności usuwając z niego zło. Tommy za namową drużyny decyduje się dołączyć do nich jako szósty jej członek. Chłopak po niefortunnych perypetiach stał się nieco zamknięty w sobie, choć zaczął doceniać pozostałych członków drużyny - Zacka za humor, Billy'ego za wiedzę a Trini za poświęcenie w dążeniu do celu. Ponadto ze wzajemnością zakochał się w Kimberly i zaczął z nią chodzić. Mimo wszystko między równie uzdolnionymi Tommym i Jasonem nadal istniała ostra rywalizacja, którą zażegnał Zordon wysyłając dwójkę na misję odnalezienia siódmego Zorda - Jaszczura - oraz specjalnych broni pozwalających Rangersom na walkę z ulepszonymi Kitowcami. Dwójka nauczyła się współpracy, a Tommy przejął trochę cech przywódczych od kolegi. Niestety okazało się, że moce Zielonego Rangersa zaczęły wygasać. Powodem tego była spalająca się zielona świeczka zaczarowana przez Ritę, która uzależniała od siebie istnienie owych mocy. Gdyby zgasła całkowicie, czarownica odzyskałaby je. Aby je odzyskać, nasłała Złotego na Tommy'ego, abuy przenieść go do Mrocznego Wymiaru, jednak chłopakowi sprytnie udaje się zbiec. Niestety po walce z potworem-cyklopem świeczka zgasła, jednak Zordon by uchronić moce Zielonego Rangersa przed wtargnięciem Rity do Sieci Przemiany nakazał Tommy'emu oddać swoją Monetę Mocy innej osobie. Wybór padł na Jasona, który odtąd mógł używać jego zbroi, broni oraz Smokozorda. Tommy postanowił pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi, którzy powiedzieli mu, że choć nie może się zmienić, nadal pozostaje Rangersem. Kiedy rodzice piątki Rangersów zostają porwani, Rita oszukańczo nakazuje im oddać Monety Mocy by ich uratować. Jedyną nadzieją pozostał Tommy, który po odkryciu dewastacji w Centrum Młodzieżowym Angel Grove zostaje teleportowany przez Zordona do Centrum Dowodzenia, gdzie dowiaduje się o pozostałych oraz otrzymuje wzmocnienie, co pozwala mu na ponowne użycie mocy Zielonego Rangersa dzięki ocalałej szóstej Monecie. Tommy odzyskał Smoczy Sztylet dzięki czemu powstrzymał kontrolowanego przez zaczarowanego Billy'ego Smokozorda, jednak został teleportowany. Poprzez dostanie się w pole siłowe będąc przemienionym dostał kolejne wzmocnienie. Po ocaleniu pozostałych zdał sobie sprawę, że jego moce są tylko tymczasowe. Mimo wszystko postanowił wspierać drużynę do końca. MMPR Sezon 2 Po przybyciu Zedda Zordon postanawia wzmocnić zniszczone przez niego Zordy tworząc Grzmotozordy, jednak moce Tommy'ego nie pozwalają mu na stworzenie dla niego nowego Zorda. Tommy starał się walczyć najlepiej jak mógł, jednak cały czas myślał o tym, że może stracić swoje moce każdego dnia. Wiedząc o wadzie zielonej mocy Zedd zdecydował się wziąć Tommy'ego na swój celownik. Pewnego razu zaczarował go, aby zdobył dla niego Miecz Siły, który mógłby użyć przeciw pozostałym Rangersom. Po odkryciu sytuacji Tommy uratował drużynę, która powstrzymała potwora, jednak walka z nim spowodowała znaczną utratę mocy. Pewnego dnia widział samego siebie mówiącego mu o planach Zedda odnośnie niego. Zordon stwierdził, iż moce Zielonego Rangersa wkrótce znikną, gdyż zawiodła każda próba ich podtrzymania. Po kolejnym porwaniu go przez Złotego, Tommy został całkowicie pozbawiony mocy przez Zedda. Aby uratować drużynę oraz piątkę innych porwanych przez Zedda nastolatków, których przemienił w Mrocznych Rangersów, chłopak decyduje się zniszczyć kryształ przechowujący jego moce, co doprowadza do ich ostatecznego zaniku. Załamany Tommy po raz kolejny opuszcza drużynę i decyduje się spędzić letnie wakacje u swojego wujka nad jeziorem. Jakiś czas później Tommy wysyła do Rangersów list, w którym mówi, że zamierza wrócić do Angel Grove. Podczas kąpieli w jeziorze zostaje teleportowany przez Zordona i Alfę do Centrum Dowodzenia, którzy wyjawiają mu ich nowy plan - wykorzystania dobrego Białego Światła aby stworzyć Białego Rangersa. Tommy był idealnym kandydatem, gdyż niedawno stracił swoje moce. Przez przypadek Billy odkrywa proces tworzenia białych mocy, jednak nie dowiaduje się, kto ma być nowym Rangersem. Kiedy Zordon przedstawia piątce Białego Rangersa, Tommy zdejmuje kask i ujawnia swoją tożsamość ku radości wszystkich. Ponadto otrzymuje nową broń - mówiącą szablę Sabę, nowego Tygrysozorda oraz przejmuje funkcję lidera od Jasona. Kiedy Jason, Trini i Zack zostają wybrani do uczestniczenia w konferencji pokojowej w Szwajcarii Tommy używa odnalezionego przez drużynę Miecza Światła i z jego pomocą przenosi ich moce na trójkę poznanych wcześniej nastolatków ze Stone Canyon - Rocky'ego, Aishę i Adama. Po wielu perypetiach Tommy przywykł do nowych mocy. Jednak nowy problem pojawił się, gdy Rita zdołała uciec z więzienia, w którym umieścił ją Zedd, po czym zaczarowała go i poślubiła. Czarownica wezwała do pomocy innego wroga Zordona - Maga Oszustwa, któremu kazała stworzyć klona Tommy'ego obdarowanego mocą Zielonego Rangersa. W tym celu Mag wysłał na Tommy'ego Kitowców i po pozbawieniu go przytomności uciął kawałek jego włosów, zaś pozostałą piątkę wysłał do czasów kolonialnych. Gdy Tommy się obudził zastał złego Zielonego Rangersa po czym przemienieni oryginał i klon stanęli do walki. Biały Ranger dał radę pokonać Zielonego i dowiedzieć się, gdzie są pozostali Rangersi, a kiedy zniszczył Maga Oszustwa klon zaczął żałować swoich uczynków, gdyż Rita zapomniała o cząstce dobra jaka w nim drzemała. Dwóch Tommych postanawia cofnąć się w czasie i uratować Rangersów i ludność od wielkich szczurów. Klon, który został nazwany Tomem, zdecydował się pozostać w tamtej epoce i najprawdopodobniej oddał moce Zielonego Rangersa Tommy'emu sądząc, że już ich nie potrzebuje. Kiedy Alfa odkrywa, że jego rodzinna planeta Edenoi została zaatakowana przez złego hrabiego Dregona, Zordon postanawia wysłać tam na pomoc Tommy'ego, Billy'ego, Rocky'ego, Adama i Aishę. Niestety Kimberly zachorowała i nie mogła uczestniczyć w walce. Rangersi natrafiają na miejscowych dowodzonych przez księcia Dexa posiadającego moc przemiany w Gwiezdnego Rycerza. Edenoianie biorą ich za podwładnych Dregona i rozpoczynają z nimi walkę, jednak gdy Aisha wspomina o Alfie kosmici przekonują się, że Rangersi stoją po ich stronie. Wraz z Dexem i Edenoianami Tommy i reszta rozprawia się z atakiem żołnierzy Dregona, po czym wraca na Ziemię pomóc Kimberly w walce z potworem Rity i Zedda. MMPR Sezon 3 Kiedy na Ziemię przybywa brat Rity - Rito Ohydny - Rangersi stają z nim do walki swoimi Zordami. Niestety Rito zdobył przewagę i zniszczył zarówno Tygrysozorda i Mega Grzmotozorda, jak również moce wojowników. Aby uzyskać nowe Monety Mocy Zordon wysyła Rangersów do ich stwórcy - tajemniczego pustelnika i mistrza ninjutusu Ninjora. Kiedy Rangersi przekonują go o swoich dobrych zamiarach Ninjor przywraca im ich starte moce, jednak daje dodatkową moc przemiany w Ninja Rangersów oraz nowe Ninja Zordy. Tommy otrzymał moc Białego Ninja Rangersa oraz nowego Jastrzębiozorda, a ostatecznie także Białego Szogunzorda. Rita postanawia rzucić urok na nową uczennicę z Australii - Katherine Hillard - aby ta zaprzyjaźniła się z Rangersami i ich szpiegowała. Niedługo później zaczyna pogarszać się stan zdrowia Kimberly. Tommy odnajduje ją osłabioną na plaży i zabiera ją do Centrum Dowodzenia, gdzie okazuje się, że dziewczyna w jakiś sposób straciła swoją Monetę Mocy, co odebrało jej energię. Kiedy Zedd porwał Kimberly do innego wymiaru, Billy buduje maszynę tworzącą do niego portal aby Tommy ją uratował, jednak tam zastaje Zedda i odbywa z nim walkę. Kimberly zostaje ocalona, ale niedługo później po treningu gimnastycznym trafiła do szpitala. Katherine, której udało się przełamać czar Rity, wyjawia Tommy'emu całą prawdę, zaś ten wybacza jej, gdyż jego spotkało kiedyś to samo. Najtrudniejszy moment przyszedł gdy trener Kimberly zaproponował jej przeniesienie i trenowanie na Florydzie, o czym zawsze marzyła. To spowodowało u niej rozterkę. Kimberly zdecydowała się odejść z drużyny i przekazać moce Katherine, ale obiecała, że będzie w kontakcie z Tommym. Niedługo później do Rity przybywa jej ojciec - Mistrz Zła - który następnie postanawia cofnąć czas. Na skutek tego Rangersi, Czacha i Mięśniak wracają do swych dziecięcych postaci. Zordon mówi im o potężnym Krysztale Zeo, dzięki któremu daliby radę odzyskać postać nastolatków. Billy buduje maszynę, która przywraca go do normalności, ale kosztuje to utratą mocy przez Rangersów. Pozostała piątka wyrusza na poszukiwania fragmentów Kryształu Zeo w rejony swojego pochodzenia. Tommy trafia do indiańskiej wioski, gdzie spotyka indiańskiego szamana Sama Trueharta. Następnie idzie w stronę góry, w której fragment Kryształu był umieszczony i z pomocą Sama udaje mu się wybrać właściwy spośród trzech używając głosu serca. Trueheart daje Tommy'emu kawałek strzały mówiąc mu, że odegra on ważną rolę w jego życiu. Rangersi wraz z Tanyą, zastępczynią Aishy, odbudowują Kryształ i powracają do normalnych postaci. Niestety, Rito i Złoty kradną Kryształ i podkładają bombę w Centrum Dowodzenia, która wybucha wysadzając budynek w powietrze. Zeo Zanim Centrum Dowodzenia eksplodowało Alfa teleportował Rangersów poza budynek. Tommy odkrywa, że Złoty i Rito upuścili Kryształ Zeo, zaś Rangersi wydobywają go spod sterty gruzów. Nagle zapada się pod nimi grunt i wpadają oni do podziemi, po czym odnajdują zapasowe Centrum Dowodzenia - Komnatę Mocy. Okazuje się, że na Księżyc przybywają nowe siły zła - Mechaniczne Imperium pod wodzą Króla Mondo. Rangersi nie są w stanie z nim walczyć po utracie swoich mocy, jednak Zordon wykorzystuje Kryształ Zeo i tworzy dla nich nowe moce Zeo. Dzięki odnalezionemu przez siebie fragmentowi w kształcie pięcioramiennej gwiazdy Tommy staje się Zeo Rangersem V - Czerwonym. Billy tworzy dla niego Zeozorda V oraz Czerwonego Zorda Bojowego. Niedługo później Tommy otrzymuje od Kimberly list, w którym ta mówi, że znalazła sobie nowego chłopaka. Tommy załamał się, jednak Katherine starała się znaleźć mu nową dziewczynę i próbowała go zeswatać ze swoją przyjaciółką, która jest instruktorką snowboardingu. Ostatecznie obowiązki Rangersa były zbyt duże, zaś Tommy zaczął żywić uczucia do Katherine, jednak nie wiadomo, czy byli w związku. Tommy miał sny, w których pojawiał się spotkany przez niego Indianin Prawdziwe Serce. Pewnego dnia napotkał na Indianina o nazwisku Sam Trueheart, który wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Zaproponował mu podwiezienie do domu i okazało się, że Prawdziwe Serce to właśnie Sam (Trueheart znaczy Prawdziwe Serce). Podczas drogi Tommy zauważył chłopaka, który wyglądał niemal tak samo jak on. Kiedy chłopak zniknął Sam powiedział Tommy'emu, że jeśli wykona pewne zadanie, to pozna jego tożsamość. Okazało się, że miał on drugą połówkę strzały, którą dał mu Sam. Tommy dowiaduje się, że ma brata Davida a jest nim właśnie ten chłopak. David i Tommy zostali rozdzieleni po śmierci ich rodziców będąc jeszcze niemowlętami, zaś David został przygarnięty przez Sama. Na jaw wychodzi również to, że strzała, której połówki obaj mieli, skrywa ogromną moc. Tommy przedstawił go innym członkom drużyny. Niestety gdy pokonał Davida w walce karate ten uciekł, jednak został złapany przez Mondo mającego chrapkę na moc strzały. Przemieniony Tommy walczy z Mondo by uratować brata, jednak zostaje pokonany. Ostatecznie udaje mu się odnaleźć Davida, ale ten chcący go poszukać nie wierzy mu, że jest z nim wszystko w porządku, więc decyduje się ściągnąć kask i wyjawić swoją tajemnicę bycia Rangersem. Bracia postanawiają, że dla bezpieczeństwa każdy z nich zachowa swoje połówki strzały. Turbo Między Turbo a Dino Grzmot Po przekazaniu mocy Czerwonego Rangersa T.J.'owi Tommy postanowił pójść na studia paleontologiczne do MIT. W 2002 roku dowiaduje się od Androsa o odrodzeniu się Mechanicznego Imperium, które dowodzone jest teraz przez Generała Venjixa i jego czterech wspólników. Celem maszyn jest odbudowa Imperium poprzez wydobycie z powierzchni Księżyca pozostawionego tam przez Zedda jego Zorda - Wężownika. Tommy jako Zeo Ranger V wraz z dziewiątką Czerwonych Rangersów, w tym z nowicjuszem Colem wyrusza na Księżyc aby powstrzymać maszyny. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem, a Cole raz na zawsze zniszczył Wężownika i Venjixa. Po tym zdarzeniu wszyscy Rangersi prócz Aurica wracają na Ziemię, zaś Tommy opuszcza grupę. W tamtym okresie Tommy ukończył studia oraz obronił doktorat z paleontologii, a także nawiązał współpracę z dwoma archeologami Antonem Mercerem i Terrencem "Smittym" Smithem a także z młodą fizyczką atomową Hayley Ziktor, z którymi wspólnie prowadził badania nad możliwością wydobycia DNA dinozaurów i łączenia ją z najnowszą technologią. Niestety podczas prowadzenia badań w ich laboratorium na bezludnej wyspie zdarzył się niefortunny wypadek, w którym ginie Smitty. Mercer również znika, zaś Tommy zabiera ze sobą trzy kolorowe kryształy z prehistorii, które posiadają ogromną moc. Podczas ucieczki zostaje zaatakowany przez stworzone między innymi przez siebie potwory zwane Tyranodronami, jednak udaje mu się wskoczyć z wysokości do oceanu przed wybuchem wyspy. Ocalały postanawia wrócić do Stanów. Dino Grzmot W 2004 Tommy przyjeżdża do kalifornijskiego miasta Reefside aby w tamtejszym liceum objąć posadę nauczyciela przyrody. Już pierwszego dnia pracy dyrektor Randall nakazuje mu zająć się trójką uczniów, który dostali od niej kary - Kirą Ford, Connerem McKnightem i Ethanem Jamesem. Tommy postanawia, że daruje im karę jeżeli pojadą z nim w teren i znajdą coś prehistorycznego. Gdy przyjeżdżają do pobliskiego muzeum Tommy zauważa na jego drzwiach naklejkę firmy Antona Mercera, co wzbudza w nim zdziwienie, gdyż Mercer zaginął w wypadku na wyspie. Chwilę później zostaje zaatakowany przez robota-tyranozaura, jednak udaje mu się ujść z życiem. Tym samym zaczyna on podejrzewać, że z Mercerem mogło stać się coś nie tak. W międzyczasie Conner, Ethan i Kira znajdują tajną komnatę, z której zabierają trzy kryształy, a następnie zostają zaatakowani przez Tyranodrony. Po tym wydarzeniu Tommy anuluje im karę. Kiedy następnego dnia Kira zostaje porwana przez Tyranodrony, Conner i Ethan jadą do domu Tommy'ego, gdzie odkrywają wejście do komnaty, z której wzięli kryształy. Tommy znajduje ich i wyjawia im, że to on stworzył Tyranodrony oraz wspomina o tragicznym eksperymencie. We trójkę postanawiają wybrać się na poszukiwania Kiry, ale ta wylatuje z Inwizaportalu wprost na maskę samochodu Tommy'ego. Dziewczyna opowiada, że potwory zabrały ją do siedziby złego Mesogoga i ledwo dała radę z niej uciec. Kiedy generał Mesogoga Zeltrax atakuje Reefside swoim statkiem oraz trzema Biozordami, które Tommy stworzył z Mercerem i Smittym, Tommy postanawia ofiarować trójce trzy Dino Morfery, dzięki którym staną się oni Dino Rangersami. Po pierwszej przemianie w Rangersów Conner, Ethan i Kira dają radę pokonać Tyranodrony, ujarzmić Biozordy zmieniając je w Dinozordy oraz łączą je w Grzmotozaurus Megazorda i niszczą statek Zeltraxa. Tommy przyjmuje funkcję mentora drużyny. Formy Rangersa - Biały Ranger= Zordy *Tygrysozord *Jastrzębiozord *Biały Szogunzord (wspólnie z Różowym Rangersem) Uzbrojenie *Komunikator *Morfer Mocy **Moneta Mocy Białego Tygrysa **Moneta Mocy Jastrzębia *Saba *Biały Rekinocykl - Zeo Ranger V - Czerwony= Zordy *Zeozord V *Czerwony Zord Bojowy *Super Zeozord V Uzbrojenie *Komunikator *Zeonizery *Zeo Pistolet *Zeo Ostrze *Zeo Miecz Mocy *Zeo Motocykl V *Koło Obronne - Czerwony Turbo Ranger= Zordy *Turbozord Czerwona Błyskawica Uzbrojenie *Komunikator *Turbo Morfer *Auto Blaster *Turbo Ostrze *Turbo Miecz Błyskawicy *Turbo Nawigacja *Czerwony Turbo Gokart - Czarny Dino Ranger= Zordy *Brachiozord Uzbrojenie *Brachio Morfer *Miecz Brachio *Dino Quad }} Odtwórcy Aktorem grającym Tommy'ego w postaci nastolatka i dorosłego był Jason David Frank, jednak w jednym odcinku serii SPD głos podłożył mu Jeffrey Parazzo (odtwórca roli Trenta Mercera), gdyż twórcy uznali sprowadzenie Franka na plan za zbyt kosztowne, a w rezultacie Tommy pojawił się wtedy tylko w kostiumie. Odtwórcą dziecięcej postaci Tommy'ego w trzecim sezonie oryginalnej serii był Michael Gotto. W polskiej wersji językowej Tommy otrzymał dublera głosowego jedynie w serii Dino Grzmot i S.P.D., a był nim Robert Tondera. Pierwsze pięć sezonów, w których Tommy się pojawiał, zawierały wersję z lektorem. Sezon Super Megaforce, w którego finale Tommy wystąpił, nie został do tej pory wyemitowany w Polsce. Ciekawostki * Tommy jest najdłużej działającym Power Rangersem wszech czasów (229 odcinków). ** Jest ponadto najdłużej działającym Białym Rangersem (65 odcinków). * Jest jedynym Rangersem w historii, który posiadał pięć różnych mocy, jak również jedynym Czerwonym Rangersem, który po uzyskaniu nowych mocy zachował swój kolor (pozostali dwaj stali się Niebieskimi). * Tommy jest najczęściej pojawiającym się Rangersem w całym uniwersum, choć pod względem wszystkich postaci tu występujących jest trzeci, ustępując pierwsze dwa miejsca Mięśniakowi i Czasze. * Jego imię i nazwisko jest nawiązaniem do Tony'ego Olivera, jednego ze współtwórców serialu. * Nie jest do końca wyjaśnione, jak Tommy odzyskał swoje moce Zielonego Rangersa w serii Megaforce. Jedyną mocą, której, podobnie jak pozostali członkowie drużyny, nigdy nie utracił, była moc Zeo. * W serii Dino Grzmot powiedziano, że Tommy skończył paleontologię na Massachusetts Institute of Technology. W rzeczywistości MIT nie prowadzi takiego kierunku. Ponadto licząc od serii Turbo do wydarzeń z Dino Grzmot, które toczą się w roku 2004, wychodzi na to, że dał radę w ciągu zaledwie siedmiu lat zarówno ukończyć studia, jak i zrobić doktorat. * Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Tommy zostawił swojego klona w przeszłości, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Tommy jest przodkiem samego siebie, a także Davida i któregoś z ich rodziców. Zobacz też * Burai - odpowiednik Tommy'ego w Super Sentai (jako Zielony Ranger) * Kou - odpowiednik Tommy'ego w Super Sentai (jako Biały Ranger) * Gorou Hoshino - odpowiednik Tommy'ego w Super Sentai (jako Zeo Ranger V) * Kyousuke Jinnai - odpowiednik Tommy'ego w Super Sentai (jako Czerwony Turbo Ranger) * Asuka - odpowiednik Tommy'ego w Super Sentai (jako Czarny Dino Ranger) en:Tommy Oliver Kategoria:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Kategoria:Power Rangers Zeo Kategoria:Power Rangers Turbo Kategoria:Power Rangers Dino Grzmot Kategoria:Zielony Ranger Kategoria:Biały Ranger Kategoria:Czerwony Ranger Kategoria:Czarny Ranger Kategoria:Rangersi Kategoria:Rangersi Ery Zordona kategoria:szósty Ranger Kategoria:Mentor Kategoria:Era Disneya Kategoria:Dodatkowi Rangersi Kategoria:Power Rangersi Kategoria:Zeo Rangersi Kategoria:Turbo Rangersi Kategoria:Dino Rangersi Kategoria:Era Zordona